


Ice Ice Baby

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ice Play, M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace





	Ice Ice Baby

 

Written for [Making The Ordinary Extraordinary](http://marvola.livejournal.com/7706.html), a challenge by [](http://marvola.dreamwidth.org/profile)**marvola**  
  
 **Title: Ice Ice Baby**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Paring: Jack/Ianto.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Rating: NC17

 

Ianto slipped as carefully out the bed as he could to go to the bathroom, trying not to disturb Jack. Shrugging his dressing gown on, he'd barely got halfway across the room before Jack mumbled to him that he'd like a glass of water. Ianto said he would bring him one after he had been to the bathroom.

He found a bottle of mineral water in the fridge and poured some into a glass. He was just about to go back to the bedroom when a naughty thought entered his head. Opening the freezer he took out the icecube tray and put a couple cubes in the glass of water.

When he entered the bedroom Jack was now sitting up in bed reading a magazine Ianto had left on the bedside table. He glanced up and smiled at Ianto and reached out for the glass of water, but Ianto seemed reluctant to give it to him. Then he noticed the ice in it.

'Ice?' He asked questionally. 'I don't normally have ice, you know that.'

'Oh, the ice isn't actually for your drink, but it seemed a good way to get it from the kitchen to here.' Ianto gave him a dirty grin.

Jack raised an eyebrow 'So, what exactly do you have in mind for it then?'

'You'll find out soon enough.' He giggled 'Now, put the magazine down before I rip it out of your hands.'

Jack put it down carefully back where he had got it from and slid back down the bed so he was lying on his back. Ianto slipped his dressing gown back off and still clutching the glass of ice water climbed in beside him. Smiling he took an ice cube from the glass with his fingers and slipped it in his mouth, before setting the glass to one side.

Parting Jack's legs he kneeled between them and lent forwards to kiss him. The combination of the heat of Ianto's mouth and the coolness of the ice on Ianto's tongue sent ripples of pleasure through him, the feeling traveling downwards straight to his crotch. He moaned as Ianto pulled away.

Ianto pushed the ice forwards in his mouth and held it in his teeth, trailing the coldness from Jack's chin, along his jawline and down to his neck. Jack shuddered, both from the cold and the pleasure it was giving him.

Ianto took the ice back into his mouth and he used his tongue to lick along the wet trail the ice had left. Jack groaning in pleasure, his hands on Ianto's arse, trying to pull him as close as possible, thrusting against Ianto's hip.

Ianto moved his mouth downwards and sucked on one of Jack's now hard nipples, the coldness of the ice making Jack gasp. Jack tried to pull Ianto's head back up for another kiss, Ianto wasn't having any of it and moved to the other nipple giving it the same treatment.

'Oh fuck Ianto, do you know what you are doing to me?'

He looked up at Jack's face, Jack's eye's shining bright with pleasure.

'Oh yeah.' He grinned 'And I haven't finished yet.'

He leaned over and got the other icecube out of the glass and put it in his mouth, the other all melted away now. He Lent back down and placed icey kisses on Jack chest, moving downwards across his stomach, stopping short of Jack's hard twitching cock.

He glanced up at Jack 'Yes?'

'Yes Ianto, yes, Now!' He begged.

Ianto took Jack's cock into his mouth. Jack was in heaven, the coldness of the ice mixed with the heat of Ianto's mouth on his cock was amazing. Ianto used a hand to fondle jack's balls. Jack was trying so hard not to come yet, he wanted to experience the pleasure for as long as possible.

Ianto had other idea's though. His hand left Jack's balls and his fingers trailed backwards, lightly brushing the entrance to Jack's arse. That did it, Jack thrust into Ianto's mouth, shouting his name as he came down his throat. He collapsed back onto the bed.

Ianto released Jack cock, savouring he cum in his mouth before swallowing and moved back up Jack's body, kissing his hard on the mouth. Jack could taste himself on Ianto's tongue as they kissed. Ianto pulled away and smiled at him.

'Are you ever going to complain when I put ice in your water again?'

'Nope.' Jack pulled him down for another kiss and flipped him over onto his back. 'Your turn now.'

The End.


End file.
